Series 9
The ninth series will be airing in 2021 which is after "The Adventure Begins" and "Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure". It contains sixteen episodes. Featured Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *BoCo *Daisy *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Spencer *Sven *Austin *Peyton *Connor *Sheriff *Bruno *Trooper *Scooter *'Arry and Bert *Captain *Whiff *Diesel *Bill and Ben *Scruff *Den *Dart *Belle *Flynn *Sidney *Norman *Paxton *Logan *Glynn *Sam *Skiff *Ryan *Jerome and Judy *Sir Topham Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Alicia Botti *Mr. Bubbles *A Dockyard Workman *The Duchess of Boxford *The Duke of Boxford *Lady Hatt *Bertie (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (does not speak) *Stanley (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *The Photographer (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) *The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) Episodes #Sweet Dreams - Thomas and BoCo were in the sheds talking about Duke during their sweet dreams. #Pilgrim Light, Mail Carrier - Pilgrim Light still had to help Percy deliver the mail. #Feeling Flush - A drought hits Sodor and Thomas and his friends were wanting water. #Hide and Skiff - Thomas, Daisy, and Glynn plays hide and seek, Thomas and Glynn hides and Daisy seeks. #Slow Rapid Transits - A new sleek metroliner arrives on Sodor to help with the railway work. The three rapid transits, 7897, 7938, Chloe, and Zoe ran out of diesel oil. Thomas, Percy, and Hiro has to take them to the Sodor Electricworks. #Hoothoot's Special Delivery - A new 10-wheeler locomotive, Frank Fargo arrives and Hoothoot has to deliver some precious cargo to the ship before it was too late. #Chloe And Zoe's Big Quarrel - Chloe and Zoe mixes up the loads of coal and straw. #No Flammable Items Allowed In The Waste Dump - Whiff warns the engines that he should not let flammable items in the waste dump. By mistake, every engine brought in flammable items in the waste dump instead of Edward's scrap yard. After biffing and bashing, one gas canister spilled oil spilled inside the freight car that made the other flammable items catch fire. Smokey, Snorkel, Snozzel, Sploosh, Flynn, and Belle came to the rescue. #Dale Has The Sniffles - In the cold weather, Dale has the bad case of the sniffles! #Bad Day At Mountain Peaks - Two new engines, Jess and Olaf arrived on the railway to meet up with the small railway and narrow gauge engines. Jock was having a hard time trying to get the mountaineers to the cabins, but Jess was the only engine to help. #Mark And Corey - A new diesel arrives on the island and Mark shows him around the island. #Hamburgers VS Steak - Sir Topham Hatt decides which taste of hamburgers and steak taste better whilst the barbecue grill's gas canisters catch fire. #Samsam And The Secret Of Moose Mountain - Samson and Sam can't wait to go hiking on Sodor Mountain Peaks for the adventures of ZutZut, the famous comic-book hero. #Danger By The Double - The Sodor Rescue Squad member has hired a new medical van, a new medical helicopter, a new fire boat, and a new fire quad bike arrives on Sodor to get his training. #Milo's Big Catch - Milo has caught too many fish and causes him to sink. Captain and Norris came to the rescue. #Search And Rescue Center Lock Out - An accident-prone Sodor Search and Rescue Center workman causes havoc for setting a fire in Flynn's shed. Smokey, Snorkel, and Snozzle came to the rescue. Featured Charcters Included *Frank Fargo - A black 10-Wheeler Pennsylvania Railway Overhaul Locomotive who lives in Pennsylvania. *Easy and Peasy - Two electric shunters working at the Sodor Electricworks *Clem - A crane who assists Easy and Peasy. *Olaf - A cog railway steam engine who is friends with Gator. *Corey - A blue cargo diesel who pulls freight like Mark. *Jess - A sand-blue geared tank engine who was fearless. *Keesha - A white massive high speed electric train who loves going on stride. *Ness - A fire boat who was new to the Sodor Fire Department. *Chip - A medical van who was new to the Sodor Medical Response *Amber - A medical van who was new to the Sodor Medical Response *Hoover - A red fire quad bike who was part of the Sodor Fire Department. Featured Cast *Chris Pratt as the narrator and Emmet *Christopher Ragland as Thomas *Martin Sherman as Percy, and Diesel *Rob Rackstraw as James *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, and Sir Topham Hatt *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *Jules de Jongh as Emily and Rosie *Ben Small as Charlie and Rheneas *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Norman, and Dowager Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Steven Kynman as Paxton and Dart *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Bob Golding as Stephen, and Sidney *Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, and Judy *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin *Miranda Raison as Millie *Ben Small as Charlie and Rheneas *Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben *David Menkin as Porter, and Jack *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Olivia Colman as Marion *Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta *Clive Mantle as Gator *Tim Whitnall as Timothy, Reg, and Jerome *Joe Mills as Oliver, Toad, and Skiff *Tom Stourton as Duncan *Robert Wilfort as Samson *Albert Brooks as Smokey *Siera Florindo as Greta *Neil Patrick Harris as Tayvon *Keith David as Sargent *Jeremy Shada as Scooter, Milo, Harrison, 7938, Peasy, and Rivie *Roz Ryan as Michelle *Matt Damon as Miller *John DiMaggio as Shawn, Low Lip, Hoothoot, and Class 1o1 *Tom Kenny as Austin, Dale, Beasley, Sheriff, Easy, and Chensie *David Tennant as Sploosh *Ned Beatty as Jeffrey *Hynden Walch as Sudmsy *Heidi Brook Meyers as Amber *Tajja Isen as Dixie *Elijah Wood as Snozzle *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Daniel Tay as Jess *Paige Moss as Sunny, Safari, Clem, and Keesha *Alan Tudyk as Pilgrim Light *Jess Harnell as Chip and Hoover *Brian Stepanek as Corey and Ness Trivia *This is the first season for using the same fire rescue theme from the 2008 version of it from Fireman Sam. Category:Television Series